


Keep Fighting

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would he be forever stuck like this? Entrapped within this twisted history of his own invention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Fighting

Would he be forever stuck like this? Entrapped within this twisted history of his own invention? Loki didn't want this to continue, he didn't want to be the murderer anymore, the complete and utter liar, the _backstabber_. He was better than that now. Better than _him_. Better than the old self that enforced upon him that he would be just like him and that it was only a matter of time.

He wanted to be someone _different_. He wanted a life that was his own, a story of his very own that didn't involve him becoming the one destined to burn.

Was it too much to ask? Too much to expect?

Well, everyone else seemed to think so.

But, he would keep fighting, keep showing them that he could do better - be the person that he wanted to be and nothing else.

That was the plan. And he would stick by it.


End file.
